


Simmer

by ImJaebabie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, or semi-canon, yeah that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie
Summary: Mark thought letting Yuta kiss him once would get it out of his system.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1005





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> brain machine broke, this is all i can offer until the wips come back online.

In hindsight, maybe it wasn’t the best idea Mark ever had. He’d gone off the theory his mom used to use on him, that some things just needed an outlet, and once they’d gotten it they’d go away. Let Mark run around outside for twenty minutes, then he’d be settled enough to clean his room, etc. It always made sense to him, when she explained it later.

He’s not so sure it was the right approach in this situation.

Mark had decided that maybe if he let Yuta kiss him real good one time, that would get it out of Yuta’s system and he’d calm down, give Mark back some space.

Backed up to the wooden doors of the closet in his room, with his bottom lip sucked between Yuta’s two and Yuta’s palms pinning his hips back, Mark is pretty sure he didn’t think it through enough. There is even less space.

Yuta releases Mark’s lip only to slide his lips up and open them, his tongue hot against where Mark’s lip is still tingling, and Mark really, he swears he doesn’t swing this way, but his heart has found a marathon to run all of a sudden and the feeling makes his breath hitch. 

It just encourages Yuta, who presses forward even more and curls a hand around Mark’s neck, thumbing at the front of Mark’s ear while his nails scratch lightly at the short hair behind it, guiding Mark to him and kissing deeper. And Mark knows he gave him permission for this, invited him to it, but he didn’t anticipate what it would be. He didn’t guess that Yuta would murmur little compliments, and he definitely didn’t guess that he himself would start making sounds like...he doesn’t know. A hungry kitten. Yikes.

Yuta laughs for a second, drawing back an inch just to say, “cute,” before his lips return to Mark’s, soft yet firm and luxuriant in their attention. 

He’s never thought about Yuta’s lips before. Not more than, yeah they’re like, kinda big and heart-shaped, bigger than Mark’s own anyway. 

Feeling them on his skin is a whole different story. Mark’s kissed a few people, but never when it felt like this; feverish, plush, insistent. Maybe it’s not his fault then, the little noises that seem to come out of him without his knowledge, or the fact that every inch of his skin feels hot. He’s embarrassed, and doesn’t really want to admit how nice it feels, or think about how Yuta didn’t question him much when he offered, just said, “are you sure about that?” and when Mark reassured him, then smirked and popped his lips together once before pushing Mark against the closet. That was that. 

“Are you going to kiss me back, Markie?” Yuta breathes suddenly, taking a second to nuzzle his nose alongside Mark’s and Mark has to try to think. Has he been doing that? He’s not sure. He’s maybe been more focused figuring out why there’s butterflies gathering one-by-one in his stomach. 

But maybe he should. If he doesn’t Yuta might not be satisfied, and then he won’t resolve this problem. 

“Yeah, sorry, yeah I’m--” So Mark lets his fingers grasp the front of Yuta’s shirt for some purchase on reality, and slants his lips up on purpose, dares to lick out at the hotter, soft inner flesh of Yuta’s mouth. 

He thinks it works, because Yuta smiles into the rest of the kiss.

Mark ignores the way his stomach flips. It’s going to be over, after this.

\--

It is not, in fact, over after that. 

They go to film something with StudioK, and Mark had thought a satiated Yuta would simmer down.

Yuta absolutely does _not_ simmer down. If anything he simmers _up_.

Maybe everything looks the same to the people around them, will to the fans when it airs, but Mark knows the difference, knows that Yuta’s hands stray further, that he holds on longer than before. He’s hanging off Mark’s shoulder like there’s no floor beneath their feet, and Mark keeps having flashbacks to being trapped against his closet door.

He just has to keep it cool, like always. It’s _fine._ As long as Mark doesn’t do anything more in response, Yuta will surely realize that was that. All Mark has to do is keep ignoring the little flushes he feels every time Yuta’s hand squeezes his neck. He just has to not think about the pretty curve of Yuta’s smile, and the way his eyes soften and sparkle when he looks at Mark.

They play the games. Mark keeps his cool. Yuta wins, because of course he does, and becomes king. Mark keeps his sigh internal at getting some space. If it’s a sigh of relief or sudden disappointment, he won’t acknowledge.

Peppero game punishment is run of the mill, and Mark readies himself to cringe and laugh at whoever gets it, probably Taeyong and Doyoung in a continuation of their weird game of pretending to bully one another all the time like they aren’t the definition of best friends.

“I will do it with Mark,” Yuta suddenly says. 

Mark laughs to hide the panic. 

Dragged forward by the rules of variety nonsense, he stalls however he can, but he knows he’s not getting out of it. Yuta looks too smug, and Mark gets the distinct, terrifying sense that Yuta might go ahead and kiss him again right there, in front of everyone, on film. 

Yuta smirks. “Come as close to me as you want,” he says, which sounds oddly echoey of Mark’s earlier invitation-- _"You can kiss me once, if you want to, hyung,”_ \--and Mark...knows he very much underestimated the situation. Underestimated Yuta.

Yuta’s been playing a perfect game, he realizes. Making it look like fan service this long, snuggling up to the line so close that the fact he didn't cross it was a bigger shock. So now, no one pays it that much attention. They just think it’s funny, that he rearranges the rules to his own liking, to get Mark closer. It’s all a cute joke to them. Yuta's just being Yuta. 

And Mark agrees. He's just being Yuta _worse_.

The panic increases and Mark puts the wrong end of the snack in his mouth, tries to use the shit he gets for it as further procrastination, and in the end nothing eases the pain because there is still Yuta, his grin perfectly white against his rich skin, and he’s...gazing up at Mark like some k-drama shit so Mark just fucking...covers his eyes. 

Which only makes him realize as Yuta bites at the chocolate-coated stick that he can’t see how close he is. Mark can hear his breath, feel the tug of the snack, and he knows they’ll be so much closer soon and it’s too much and Mark’s fight or flight instinct kicks in--flight, always flight, fighting has rarely worked for him--and Mark bails. 

Because he’s really too sure, Yuta would have kissed him again.

And Mark wanted it.

\--

In hindsight, it’s debatable whether or not this is the best idea Mark’s ever had. His mom’s same old tactic; allow some of the thing just to get the desire for it out of his system. 

Mark isn’t sure who he’s using it on, this time. 

He just knows that when Yuta rests his hands over Mark’s ass while they wait for the van to swing around and take them home from filming, that it ignites an itch. Something in him goes to heating, and slowly simmers all the way back to the dorms, all the way through dinner and washing up and settling into their personal routines. 

So he’s not sure who he’s using the method on, pressed into the couch in Yuta’s and Taeil’s room while Yuta’s tongue does something super duper nice to his neck that only involves teeth a little. He’s just glad Taeil decided to go hangout with Donghyuck and Johnny while they game for a few hours. 

That should be enough time for Mark to get this out of his system.

Or wait, no, out of...out of _Yuta’s_ system…

Yuta slips a hand under Mark’s shirt and skims over his ribs, bringing his lush lips back up to open against Mark’s, and the burning under Mark’s skin only increases.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think, yumark. 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ImJaeBabie)   
> or twt @imjaebabie


End file.
